Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $-2x-3y = -5$ $4x+6y = 10$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x-3y = -5$ $-3y = 2x-5$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{3}x + \dfrac{5}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x+6y = 10$ $6y = -4x+10$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{3}x + \dfrac{5}{3}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.